Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Natsu? (Cancelled)
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: "Age 10, murdered both of my parents. Age 13, bailed out of jail by my little sister. Age 14, started drinking and smoking. Age 16, most hated teen in Fiore." This is Natsu Dragneel's life. He lost everything after the incident. Everyone hates him. But he meets a girl who wants to be his friend. A girl who can see the good in him. Modern!AU I don't own Fairy Tail! T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Natsu?**

I wake up. I change into my school uniform then walk to my kitchen and grab a bottle of whiskey. How old am I? 16. Underage, oh well. What's the point anyway? I drink and smoke because I can only trust drugs and cigarettes. Who are you supposed to trust in this world if you can't even trust family? Oh, I didn't even introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Now let me tell you a bit from my past.

 _Flashback 6 years ago:_

 _"_ _It's all going down today. I have the dagger upstairs. I'll start by killing Wendy, Natsu, and Zeref. Then when Igneel gets home in about 45 minutes, I'll kill him. I'll make up some sob story and get all the riches. I married this bastard and had his kids for money. I did the same with the last two husbands I had as well, I'll do it again in a heartbeat." My mother, Grandeeney spoke into the phone. Wendy and I were hiding behind a shelf, jaws dropped, as we heard our mother speak. I was 10 and Wendy was 6, but we were smart enough to know what was happening. My 13-year-old brother joined us._

 _"_ _Hey guys, what's hap-" I placed a hand over his mouth. With my other hand, I only held a finger up to my lips. Zeref tilted his head then shook it. He removed my hand and probably left to go do something he was interested in. Like calling his girlfriend, Mavis. Wendy and I looked at each other. We ran upstairs to find this dagger. After 20 minutes of searching, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We kept searching, more rapidly now, until Wendy finally found it under a loose floorboard by mom's side of the bed. We ran out and went to Wendy's room. We heard mom scream "dammit!" and footsteps heading towards us._

 _"_ _Okay you little shithead brats," She looked at us, we sat on the floor, heads tilted innocently. "Where is it?"_

 _"_ _Where's what, mommy?" I said with a smile. She grabbed me the collar._

 _"_ _You know exactly what I'm talking about. I suggest you tell me before things get ugly." She whispered. She pulled out a gun. Wendy wailed. My mom was about to pull the trigger, but I thought quick and pulled the dagger out of my jacket. I stabbed my mother right in the stomach. She gasped for air and coughed up blood. We both fell to the ground. I removed the dagger from her stomach and blood got all over me. I heard the front door open and footsteps coming upstairs._

 _"_ _Kids, I'm home!" Zeref walked out of his room to greet dad, but he had to pass Wendy's room to reach the stairs. He saw mom's corpse and ran in. Ignoring us, he crouched by mom's dead body and cried, head buried in the part of her clothing that wasn't covered in blood. My dad entered the room, speechless. He looked from Zeref and mom, to me. It was pretty obvious who killed her. I held a bloody dagger and wore bloody clothes. Not my blood, but my mothers. Wendy hugged me tight and buried her face into the scarf my dad gave me when I was little. My dad walked towards me and tried to punch me, but Zeref stood in the way. He glared at me and Wendy, showing he hated us too. But he didn't want us dead. When Zeref removed himself as a shield for me, my father immediately acted again and lunged for me. I held up my hands, forgetting the dagger was there. My father walked right into it. I killed both of my parents. The police investigated the entire thing, and figured out the whole truth. But I was still sent to juvenile detention for 5 years. Everyone in jail feared me. They all thought I viciously murdered my parents for no reason at all. I was released a month after my 13_ _th_ _birthday because during my jail time, Wendy, Sting, and Rouge saved up all their money and got enough to bail me out. I later figured out that Wendy was living with a few family members. Zeref hated her as well, even though he got custody, and sent her to live with Uncle Weisslogia, Aunt Skiadrum, and cousins Sting and Rouge._ _I got custody of her and was allowed to live by myself with her in a small apartment. That brings us to today._

I put down the whiskey and grab my school bag. "Wendy! Come on, it's a school day." I yelled drowsily, partially drunk. She ran out of her room and looked me up and down.

"Natsu-nii, are you sure you should be on the road?" I just scoff and walk out the door. She chases after me and sighs. I drive a motorcycle with a flame pattern. Wendy always sits on the back so she can get to school. It's not a long walk, but you have to go through a dark scary alley in a bad part of town where druggies, worse than me, hangout, and many people have gone missing in that part of town. I put on my leather jacket with a flaming "N" on the back. Wendy wears hers all the time, despite it being against school uniform policy. Hers has a blue "W" on the back. I drop Wendy off at Fairy Tail Middle School. Fairy Tail High is right next to it. I park my motorcycle and leave the helmet on the seat. I walk through the school getting strange, dirty, and scared looks. I'm used to it, though. Everyone knows about my past because someone got hold of my record last year and showed the school. I lost the only two friends I had and now everyone completely avoids me. Because of what that bastard did last year, the whole school knows I live alone with my little sister. They all know I do drugs. They all know I was in jail for three years. They all know I murdered my parents at age 10. They all fear me. I walk to first period and take a seat in my usual window spot. Loke, a kid who thinks he's everything, decides to be brave and approach me today. He has a confident look on his face, but the two boys behind him are trembling noticeably. I raise my eyebrows for a few seconds then glare at Loke.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Oh, just to have a small… conversation."

"You really wanna play today, lion kid?" He frowned at what I called him. He got teased last year and was called "the lion kid" because someone pulled a prank on him saying it was a 'come to school in a costume' thing, and he believed it. He came to school dressed as a lion and people laughed for months. He's a bully now.

"Just standing up to the _murderer."_ He says with a smirk. The teacher walked in and saw us, he paled and put a look on his face that read, 'I want to walk out…' I clenched my fists. He seriously said that? A therapist I see told me what to do if I'm feeling mad like this. I couldn't calm down though. He just made fun of me. Which is something I would usually be totally cool with, but he did it by reminding me of how I murdered my parents. I stood up, surrounded by a dark aura, hair shadowing my eyes. The entire class stared. Loke's smirk was immediately wiped off of his face, replaced with widened eyes. My clenched fists grew tighter. I dug my nails into my palm so hard, it drew blood. I punched Loke underhanded on his jaw so that his head was raised, but before he fell, I grabbed him by the collar and threw him with a large amount of force to the other side of the room. I learned a lot of moves like that in my few years of prison. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious, with a bloody nose. I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom. The few people still in the halls gave me that same look of fear I've seen every day for a year. I walk outside the school and punch the building as hard as I possibly can. Some cement dust covered my arm but I couldn't care less. I turned around to see a chocolate-eyed, blonde haired girl watching me with a tilted head and a concerned expression.

"What do you want?" I said, avoiding her worried gaze. No reply. "Are you gonna talk? Or just stand there looking like a loser." She looked to my open palms. The blood was still dripping from where I dug my nails and my fists were scraped from where I punched the wall. Still silent, the girl ran up to me and took a few bandages out of her bag. She wrapped my fists and palm with the bandages. I stopped speaking and kept my face expressionless. I didn't know what emotion to put on my face because I didn't know what to feel. I was being helped. No one's ever done this before.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Heartfilia… where had I heard that? Oh yeah. That big company, Heartfilia Inc. They specialize in technology or something. They were a majorly rich family. I realized she was wearing the school uniform. What was a rich girl like her doing at a school like this?

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. 16 years old. But I recommend you stay clear of me; unless you wanna be an outcast. I'm the most hated guy at this school. I'm a criminal."

"I try to make my first friend, and he rejects me…" She says and turns away. I hear a sniffle. Mavis, why must girls be so emotional?!

"Look, I'm sorry. I just think if you want friends, you wouldn't wanna start with me. People would avoid you." She shook her head as I turned and began to walk away.

"I don't care! I want to befriend someone with no friends, so we could befriend each other. It's better to have one than none, right? I don't believe you're a so called 'criminal'! The only way to become one is to steal something or murder someone!" I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and marched back towards her.

"So theft or murder makes a criminal," She nodded even though that wasn't a question. "Then I'm a criminal." Her eyes widened as I walked away.

"Wait!" She shouted. I sighed and stopped again. I turned around and she was behind me. "Tell me. Are you a thief or a murderer? And why? You're only 16."

"Age 10, murdered both of my parents. Age 13, bailed out of jail by my little sister. Age 14, started drinking and smoking. Age 16, most hated teen in Fiore." I turned my back and walked away again. This time, I ignore Lucy's shouts for me to come back. She chased me all the way to my motorcycle. I hopped on my motorcycle and drove past a still shocked Lucy. A rich, beautiful girl deserved good friends. Not friends who might kill her. I'm haunted by what I did every day. I'm counting the days until I die. I would finally be released from the grief of killing my parents and my brother leaving me. No more pain. I could kill myself, but I want to see what happens next. I reach my apartment. Throwing my bag on the living room floor, I go into the cabinet and grab the crack cocaine. I smoke it. I grab a bottle of beer, well a few, and drink them. I become high from the crack and wreck the apartment, but end up passing out. I wake up when I hear the door open. I groan and open my eyes to see a blurry vision of my sister.

"Natsu-nii… you got drunk. Again. I had to walk home," She said with a frown. I responded with a soft groan. She sighs. "I thought you weren't gonna do that again…?"

"Sorry Wends. I just can't help it. I beat up a kid before first period and ignored a girl who tried to befriend me." Her expression stayed the same. She picked up her cat, Carla, and left the room. I swear I saw that cat shaking her head and my cat saying "Aye!" I picked up another beer bottle and drank it. I then heard the house phone line ring, so I did what any normal human would do and answered it.

"Suuuuuuup felllllllllllllowwww humannnnn?" I slurred, still drunk.

 _Um, hi? I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel? It's Lucy Heartfilia._

"Yaaaaaaa I'm Natsuuuuuuu Dragneeeeeel!" I yelled doing I fist pump for no reason.

 _Natsu? Are you… uh… d-drunk?_

 _"_ Mmmmmmmmmm."

 _I'll take that as a yes. After all, you did mention you're an underage druggie. Anyway, you dropped your phone so I looked through it- contacts only- and found your house line, so yeah._

"OK." I practically screamed.

 _OW! Just come to the school courtyard and get your damn phone! Oh my Mavis. I-I just c-cursed… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_ The line went out. I let myself rest for a while until I was a bit more self-aware and went to the school to get my phone back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Natsu?**

 **Chapter 2**

I walk to the school. I keep my head low and my hood up to look like I belonged in this part of town. I felt something hard hit my back. It would've hurt, but I have a rep to keep up. I stopped in my tracks to feel another hard thing hit my back. I glanced down and saw two large rocks by my feet. I turned around to see one of the baddest teens around. Gajeel Redfox. Also known as Black Steel Gajeel. He's part of a gang in Phantom Lord high. A few months ago, they declared war on us by nailing 3 of the most popular FT high students to our special school tree. It was planted by the founder of the school. Anyway, Gajeel and I were in jail together, but he was the kid who hated everyone. Pretty much, he was the jail bully. I doubt he even remembers me. He got bailed out around the same time as me by his uncle, an ex-criminal. I turned around to face Gajeel, face still hidden.

"Hey, kid, you don't look tough enough to hang in this part of town." I remained silent as he walked up to me. "Are you from Fairy Tail?" I shrugged.

"This kid's stupid. He's a waste of time, I say we beat up this fairy and ditch this place." One of Gajeel's friends- more like followers- said, punching his fist into his palm. Gajeel held up his hand as if to tell them to stop.

"This kid looks familiar…" Before he could say anything else, I punched him in the face and ran. "HEY!" He yelled. They chased me through the area. I ran down an alley, hoping a cartoon miracle would happen and they would run past, but my plan failed and I was cornered. I was left with two options; get beat up by the three angry gangsters, or fight. Still thinking of my reputation, I knocked out his followers. I raised an eyebrow. Phantom Lord members were supposed to be tough. This wasn't a challenge at all. "You bastard… you're tougher than you look, but I still can't figure out where I've seen you…" I grabbed him by the collar.

"Now you've made me late. Go back to prison." I whispered and dropped a wide-eyed phantom to the ground, who whispered "Salamander…", then I walked away.

Eventually, I made it to the school. I walked into the courtyard to find a very annoyed Luce.

"What took you so long?!"

"Well, I got into a little fight." She rolled her eyes and handed me my phone. But before I could walk away, she grabbed my arm.

"Natsu, I still wanna be your friend." I sighed. She wasn't gonna let this go. If she was willing to be hated just for one friend, let her be hated. After she sees how bad it's gonna get, she'll leave and I'll remind her of when I said she would be an outcast.

"Okay, fine. We're friends now!" I plastered a fake smile onto my face. I haven't had a real one in forever. She put a real grin on her face.

"Yay!" She yelled and hugged me. Now I know what people say. There's a difference between boyfriend and boy friend, the difference is that little space in the middle which we call the friend zone. But I couldn't help but blush when she hugged me. Why? No clue. "So, what do you wanna do best friend?" Best friend?! What happened to regular friend. I just shrugged. "Hmm… I know! Let's go to the mall!"

"Fine. Why not?" She squeals and drags me to her car. She hands me the keys to her convertible white BMW and has me drive. When we reach the mall, I walk by her side as she moves from window to window. We finally enter a shop, and she finds a sparkly charm bracelet with signs of the constellations. She also finds a star-shaped locket.

"Oh Natsu! Aren't these the prettiest?" How am I supposed to respond to this?

"Sure." The response I tell Wendy when she asks my opinion on something. All girls think the same, right?

"Buy them for me?" Huh?

"What?! I thought you were a Heartfilia?" She paled.

"Well, I told you because we were gonna be friends. I go by Lucy Ashely in the actual school. Only a few staff members know my actual identity. I ran away with my dog. Rich girl life was too boring." I just sigh and pull out my wallet. We head to the cash register and I handed the cashier 20 jewel for the jewelry. Through the rest of the mall time, I pay for four outfits, two pretzels, two sodas, and a pair of high-heeled boots. Who knew having friends could be so expensive? I drove myself home. When we arrived, I got out and tossed her the keys.

"Later, Luce." I said with a small wave and walked into the apartment building. I was shocked when I discovered she was following me. "Uh, Luce, time for you to go home." She just laughed.

"Natsu you dummy; I live here too!" I face palmed. Now the girl who broke my wallet lives in the same building as me. She got off on the third floor. I live on the fourth. I walked into my apartment and saw Wendy facetiming her boyfriend, Romeo. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. Usually, I drink whenever I get home. But for some reason, today I didn't. I played a video game. The look on my sister's face was priceless! It was a mixture of happiness, confusion, and shock. Was my new best friend, changing me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Natsu**

 **Chapter 3**

 **In this chapter, I used the song Just Awake by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (English version/my favorite song :P) But I do not own it!**

 _Closely listen to the voice and heartbeat. Now the beating has stopped… can't hear a thing! Pieces has fell apart! [30 seconds of rock music] The world we live today is filled with gloom, and tears. But what we only can do is sigh and sit alone in the dark._

My phone rings. I groan and answer it.

"Hello?" I say tiredly.

 _"_ _Natsu! It's time for school, come on!"_ I look at my phone's time. 7:15.

"Oh. School." I say annoyed.

 _"_ _Come on, take me to school on your motorcycle. I want to try it!"_

"Sorry Luce. But I have to take my sister." I walk to the kitchen while saying this and see a note on the fridge from Wendy.

 _Big bro, Romeo's older sister drove me to school today. She will be driving me every day now. Take your girlfriend. She can have my old helmet ;)_

I roll my eyes.

"On second thought, Luce, I'll meet you outside." I say and hang up.

Outside, I see Lucy already waiting by my bike.

"Natsu!" She yells, gesturing for me to come over. I lightly toss up the pink and gray helmet I have for her and head over.

"Here. Can't get on one of these without a helmet. I learned that the hard way when I cracked my skull last year when not wearing one." I get on the bike and wait for her to be ready. Lucy snickers and puts on her helmet. She hops on the bike and wraps her arms tightly around my waist. At first, I tense. But then I loosen up, knowing she'll be safe.

Wait.

NO! I can't be getting feelings for Lucy. As soon as she sees how bad people will treat her today with me around, she'll never want to see my face again. Today is my last day as her friend. It was nice while it lasted. I sigh and start the bike. As soon as it moves, Lucy lets out a tiny squeal. She buries her face in my shoulder. I can't help but smile.

When we arrive at school, most people stare wide-eyed as Lucy dismounts herself from my bike. Loke approaches us.

"Dragneel! Look what you did to my arm! I'll kill you here and now!" Loke yells and lightly elevates his left arm, which is in a cast. "You know, maybe I should get my revenge by harassing your cute little girlfriend here. How did you even manage to snag a chick like this?" I grab Loke by the collar.

"Celestial, I swear, if you do so much as lay a finger on Lucy, I'll kill you so hard, you will die to death." I growl and Loke snarls. By now, we have gotten the attention of everyone nearby. Some teachers included, but they were too wimpy to try anything. A group of people ran over to Lucy. One was half-naked and had raven hair, one had scarlet hair, another had short light blue hair and two fangirling boys chasing her, another had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, the last had black hair with bangs which covered one eye.

"Lucy!" They yelled in unison.

"Um, we gotta go!" The blonde and black haired boys said and ran.

"You shouldn't be hanging around this guy, Lucy." The naked one warned. Who's he to talk?! He's in the fucking nude!

"He has a terrible past. He's a big delinquent, stay away from him Lucy." The redhead said, placing herself in a position so Lucy and I were completely blocked from each other's view. "He'll hurt you." She added. This got me extremely pissed.

"I'd never hurt Luce! Just because I have a bad past doesn't mean I haven't changed! You guys know what you hear. All you've heard is that I killed my parents, which is true, but I have a reason for that. So if you're gonna judge, do it in your heads!" I yell at the group. Lucy broke out of their grip and ran over to me. What she did surprised me more than everyone else. She hugged me protectively.

"Natsu." She whispered.

"Well, I guess since Lucy Ashely wants to hang with the Dragneel criminal, we shouldn't be hanging around her." The orange haired fanboy said.

"Yeah!" The black haired fanboy agreed.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, but we can only hang around good people." The girl with light blue hair said and walked away with the others leaving a shocked Lucy.

"So, I guess you don't wanna be my friend anymore, right?" I guessed. Lucy shook her head vigorously, which, once again, shocked me.

"I know you're truly a good person. We all have pretty wacked-up pasts. I'm a runaway debutant, Erza is an escaped slave, Gray was forced to watch his entire hometown destroyed and only him, his brother, and his sister survived, Levy was kidnapped as a baby and escaped at age 5, Jet and Droy were best friends, when they left their town to go play in the forest, they came back and everyone was dead, Sting and Rouge are the only ones with normal pasts. Well, they did take in their cousin to live with them after one of her brothers got arrested and the other hated her." Lucy explained.

"Sting and Rouge… where have I heard those names? And their past sounds so familiar! I've got it! They're Wendy and I's cousins!" Lucy smiled.

"Now you and your cousins go to the same school!" I nod softly.

Lucy's POV

Walking through the halls to my second period, people glared at me. Most people whispered to each other, still looking at me. Natsu wasn't kidding when he said I'd be hated if I befriended him. But I don't care. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who judges a book by its cover. I can tell Natsu is not a bad person. He's just lost in life. He doesn't know who he is yet, his past is worse than all of ours. I can see the good in Natsu. He just needs to open his eyes and see it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Natsu?**

 **Chapter 4**

"-tsu… Natsu… NATSU WAKE UP!" I immediately shoot up and shout,

"I'm awake!" I see Lucy. Or, someone who I think is Lucy. This girl has straight long blonde hair with pink highlights pulled back by a black bandanna. She's wearing a black leather jacket with pink zippers. She has on dark lipstick and has a smoky-eye style. I tilt my head.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"It's me, Lucy, you dense idiot!" She waves her hands frantically to make her point.

"Oh, Luce!" She shakes her head in disappointment.

"Get dressed, and let's go. We aren't wearing helmets on your bike today."

"Woah, we got a badass up in here!" I throw my hands up mockingly. She rolls her eyes, but I can see her smile.

I get dressed and we head to school. The reactions of her getting off the bike were about the same as yesterday, but even worse because of her knew look.

"Is that Lucy Ashely?"

"No way. It couldn't be."

"Who's the new girl? And why's she with Dragneel? Is that… Ashely?!"

"What happened to Bunny Girl?"

"Lu-chan?!"

The rumors were already starting. Lucy was known know as a dangerous badass. This isn't right. She's supposed to be the good one. I've gotta fix this.

I quickly walk to the cafeteria at lunch period. I burst the cafeteria doors open, gaining attention from everyone. I never eat here. Always on the school roof. Cue the whispers. I avoid eye-contact with everyone and head straight for my destination. The judgmental squad who won't be Lucy's friend because she's friends with me. I land a fist on their table.

"Dragneel? What do you want?" The glaring redhead growls.

"I need your help."

After explaining everything to them, once angry faces had turned soft and understanding.

"So, you want to help Lu-chan?" I nod.

"This isn't Lucy. This is a low-rent clone of her." Most of the table nods.

"We understand. We'll partner with you this once to help Lucy." I give my signature grin.

"Sting, Rogue, you can come out know." The other people of the table look confused until Rogue emerges slowly from the shadows behind the vending machine and Sting comes out from behind the curtains blocking the cafeteria light.

"Hi, Natsu-san." Sting greets.

"How've you been, Natsu-kun?" Rogue asks.

"Same old, same old." I reply. The rest of the table is confused.

"How do you know each other?" Erza asked, breaking the silence.

"We're cousins." Sting told. I shrugged and Rogue did nothing. 3… 2… 1…

"WHAAA?!"

"It's true." I said.

After a while of explanations, we started our plan to get Lucy back to normal. But the next day, something happened that completely messed up our plan.

"No way."

"Oh my gosh."

"Who would do this? To our friends?"

"Poor Levy, Jet, and Droy!"

I looked past the commotion and up to the tree. I see Levy, Jet, and Droy nailed there by their sleeves. The symbol for Phantom Lord High, or PLH, is stamped on Levy's stomach. The crowd parts so Principal Makarov can pass.

"This is war. I already have a select few chosen to raid PLH. This has gone too far. The list is on the forum wall.

Walking through the halls later on, I see the crowd of people by the forum board. Out of boredom, I decide to see who's on the list.

 **PLH Raiders**

 ** _Alzack Connel_**

 ** _Bickslow_**

 ** _Bisca Mulan_**

 ** _Cana Alberona_**

 ** _Elfman Strauss_**

 ** _Erza Scarlet_**

 ** _Evergreen_**

 ** _Freed Justine_**

 ** _Gray Fullbuster_**

 ** _Laki Olietta_**

 ** _Laxus Dreyar_**

 ** _Lisanna Strauss_**

 ** _Loke Celestial_**

 ** _Max Alors_**

 ** _Nab Lasaro_**

 ** _NATSU DRAGNEEL!_**

 ** _Reedus Jonah_**

 ** _Vijeeter Ecor_**

 ** _Warren Rocko_**

I scoff and roll my eyes seeing my name bolded, underlined, italicized, _and_ with exclamation points beside it on the list. Why must I come? Do I seem like a give a shit about a small rivalry between these two schools? But, Black Steel Gajeel _does_ go there, and I would like a real fight with him.

"Huh, maybe this could be fun." I say aloud gaining attention from surrounding students.

"So Dragneel is really gonna fight?"

"I've gotta tweet this."

"We have to go tell everyone we know!"

I deathglare giving a warning to everyone to back the fuck up. Well, time to go dig out my matches and lighters. I'm fighting a battle tomorrow.


End file.
